Harry Potter und die letzte Schlacht
by Chococat123
Summary: Mein eigenes Band 7. Bisher ohne Spoiler. Harry ist jetzt also auf der Jagd nach den Horkruxen und auf Voldemort selbst. Er wird alles tun um seine Freunde und die Zaubererwelt vor dem dunklen Lord zu befreien...


**Willkommen zu meiner FF: ****Harry Potter und die letzte Schlacht**

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**hier wiedermal etwas Neues von mir, was ich neben meiner anderen Geschichte weiterschreiben werde. Höchstwahrscheinlich kümmere ich mich aber in nächster Zeit erstmal um diese FF.**

**Tja erstmal gibt es eigentlich nicht mehr zu sagen das die Charaktere natürlich alleine J.K Rowling gehören und ich hiermit keineswegs Geld verdiene. Außer vllt kleine erfundene Nebencharakter die im Laufe der Geschichte auftreten können enstammen meiner Fantasie.**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei dem ersten Kapitel und freue mich jederzeit über Lob wie auch Kritik.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, **

**Baghira**

_**Es muss weitergehen**_

Er konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen den Klammerfluch an, während vor ihm der Mann, den er schon immer irgendwie für unbesiegbar und weise gehalten hatte, keuchend an der Turmmauer lehnte. Bedroht von mehreren Todessern. Er wollte seinem Mentor helfen, der ihm doch selber schon aus so vielen brenzlichen Situationen gerettet hatte, war aber unfähig einen Schritt zu tun, geschweige den einen Fluch auf die Feinde zu schleudern. Sein alter Lehrer, dem der Schulleiter doch vertraut hatte, stand nun mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm und Hass zeichnete sich auf seinem kalten Gesicht ab.

„Severus…bitte…" stöhnte er.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein Strahl grünen Lichts schoss aus dem Zauberstab hervor und schleuderte Dumbledore in die Luft während sich Harrys ganzes Blickfeld in grünes Licht hüllte, er dadurch verschwommen sah und allein seinen Mentor, in klaren Umrissen, erkannte wie er fiel… und fiel, … und…

„NEIN!"

Kerzengrade saß Harry in seinem Bett. Das grüne Licht war verschwunden nachdem er vor Entsetzten im Schlaf die Augen aufgerissen hatte. Keuchend tastete der junge Zauberer auf seinem Nachtisch nach seiner Brille, fand sie und fuhr sich durch das verschwitze schwarze Haar.

Leise fluchend sah er auf das Ziffernblatt seines unbeholfen, selbst reparierten Weckers und stellte, abermals fluchend, fest, das es erst kurz nach Mitternacht war.

Dass erst seit Wochen keinen richtigen Schlaf mehr bekommen hatte konnte man dem Jungen zweifellos ansehen. Nicht das es in diesem Haus jemanden interessierte wie er aussah. Das er überhaupt anwesend war.

Trotzdem erwähnten die Dursleys, Harrys noch einzig lebenden Verwandten, mehrmals am Tag das sein Geburtstag bald anstehen würde. Natürlich nicht aus dem Grund das sie eine große Feier veranstalten würden oder sich überhaupt überwinden könnten ihm zu gratulieren.

Seine Tante, sein Onkel und sein etwas stärker gebauter Cousin Dudley, was noch sehr human ausgedrückt war, waren eigentlich nur entzückt über die Tatsache, dass Harry mit siebzehn in der Zaubererwelt als erwachsen galt und das Haus verlassen würde. Und das, so war Harry sich sicher, sogar die Dursleys sich gerne zwingen würden solange wach zu bleiben, nur um ihren ungeliebten Neffen persönlich aus dem Haus zu schmeißen.

Natürlich war Harry auch nicht gerade unglücklich über den Zustand, dass er endlich ausziehen konnte. Allerdings war gerade das Haus seiner Tante für ihn der sicherste Ort überhaupt gewesen. Und da sich der Blutschutzzauber mit dem Erreichen seiner siebzehn Jahre auflösen würde, war dieses Haus danach wohl einer der gefährlichsten Plätze die er sich zum Bleiben aussuchen könnte.

Mit der Sicherheit, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen könnte und es sofort auch nicht versuchen wollte, stand er auf und setzte sich an sein Fenster.

Wenn er doch nur ein oder zwei Tage richtigen Schlaf bekäme. Doch seit Dumbledores Tod verfolgte ihn kaum eine Nacht ohne Träume in denen er immer und immer wieder den Tod des Schulleiters von neuem erlebte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen stark zu bleiben und sich durch den Verlust auf keinen Fall irgendwie Schwäche zu erlauben, für Dumbledore.

Er wusste, dass der alte Mann nie gewollt hätte, dass so er um ihn trauern würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er zu solch einem Zeitpunkt versuchen Harry mit seinen üblichen verwirrenden Weisheiten aufzubauen. Fast schon konnte er das Gesicht des Zauberers vor sich sehen, nach hinten gelehnt in seinem Stuhl und mit einer großen Schale Zitronenbonbons vor seiner langen Nase.

Unbewusst musste Harry über das gedankliche Bild grinsen.

Seufzend blickte er aus dem kleinen Fenster in die Nacht. Es war Vollmond und sofort schwenkten seine Gedanken, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, zu Remus Lupin. Der Werwolf würde heute bestimmt auch keine angenehmere Nacht haben als Harry, sicher nicht.

An den Ecken des Fensters entdeckte er die kleinen Löcher, die als Einzigstes an das Gitter erinnerten, das Onkel Vernon damals, vor Harrys zweiten Schuljahr, angebracht hatte um ihn daran zu hindern nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass Ron und seine Geschwister ihn nachts aus seinem Gefängnis befreit und die Gitter abgerissen hatten. Vielleicht hätte er andernfalls bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag dann hier festgesessen. Obwohl er wusste das Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall, bestenfalls Hagrid, ihn dann pünktlich zum Schulbeginn hier rausgeholt hätten.

Schon waren seine Gedanken wieder bei seinem toten Mentor. Harry konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie es ohne den größten Zauberer seiner Zeit weitergehen sollte. Soviel hing mit Dumbledore zusammen. Es musste ein neuer Geheimniswahrer für den Orden des Phönix gefunden werden, ein neuer Schulleiter und dafür würde es wohl nie einen Besseren geben.

Außerdem hatte Harry keinen blassen Schimmer wer ihm nun helfen sollte Voldemort zu vernichten. Natürlich war es am Ende allein seine Aufgabe den Schwarzmagier zu erledigen, hoffentlich zu erledigen, aber Dumbledore hatte ihm immer mit Rat und Tat beigestanden und ihm so viel Wichtiges beigebracht.

Seit Ferienbeginn, seit Dumbledore Tod, hatte Harry über allen Schulbüchern die er hatte gebrütet um etwas Hilfreiches herauszufinden, vielleicht etwas was ihm helfen würde die Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Natürlich war ihm bewusst dass er in seinen Schulbüchern nichts dergleichen finden würde, aber die Leserei diente ihm auch als Ablenkung.

Jedenfalls hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, sobald er volljährig war und er machen und lassen konnte was er will, alles Erdenkliche zu tun um genau das herauszufinden und Voldemorts Seelensplitter zu vernichten und am Ende Voldemort selbst.

Er würde es irgendwie auch ohne Dumbledore schaffen müssen, auch wenn es die Aufgabe um Einiges erschwert hatte.

Am nächsten Tag bekam er drei Briefe, die Hedwig erschöpft auf Harrys Schreibtisch plumpsen ließ.

Harry würgte den letzten Rest seines nachgeholten Frühstücks ( am Morgen hatte es ihm deutlich die Lust auf sein Essen verdorben, als unten zwischen Tante Petunia und Dudley, der anstatt Salat ein Erdnussbutterbrot haben wollte, ein Streit entfachte) herunter und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch sinken.

Eilig riss er den ersten Brief auf, entfaltete und las ihn immer noch kauend und von der beleidigt wartenden Hedwig beobachtet, durch. Er war von Lupin.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wegen heute Nacht bleibt alles wie geplant. Stell erst die Frage bevor du uns reinlässt. Du weißt wir müssen mit allem rechnen. Sei pünktlich fertig._

_Ich freue mich auf dich._

_Remus_

Harry schnaubte verärgert. Er war schon ein wenig enttäuscht über den kurz geratenen Brief und die unnötigen Erinnerungen. Schließlich war er keine elf mehr. Mit ein bisschen mehr Hoffnung nahm er den nächsten Brief in die Hand, der eindeutig von Ron stammte. Diese Handschrift würde er unter allen anderen wieder erkennen.

_Hey Harry,_

_alles klar bei dir? Bei uns herrscht das Chaos wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst. Ich bin froh wenn du da bist, es ist schrecklich. So etwas kann man keine Ferien nennen._

_Hermine ist auch hier und ich soll dich grüßen und dich daran erinnern vorsichtig zu sein. Aber das wirst du oft genug gehört haben (Sie meint gerade dass man dir das nicht oft genug sagen könnte) und die Nase voll davon hast. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen!_

_Halt die Ohren steif!_

_Ron (und Hermine)_

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Er hatte seine Freunde vermisst aber er hatte auch Angst sie wiederzusehen. Die neue Situation, Dumbledores Tod, hatte vieles verändert und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er manche Dinge seinen Freunden klar machen sollte.

Sein Blick fiel auf den nächsten Brief und er glaubte zu wissen von wem er stammte. Wieder überhörte er das verärgerte Kreischen seiner Eule und öffnete den letzen Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie geht es dir? Hier läuft alles drunter und drüber._

_Ich hoffe dass es dir gut geht, du hast mir nicht geschrieben. Mach dir bitte nicht so viele Gedanken um Dumbledore, auch wenn es schwer fällt. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie dir zumute ist, aber das Leben geht weiter, auch ohne ihn. Wir schaffen das schon zusammen. Sofern für dieses zusammen noch eine Chance besteht. Ich weiß wie du denkst aber ich kann immer nur wiederholen dass es Blödsinn ist und ich finde wir sollten noch einmal darüber reden. Wenn du da bist._

_Bis Morgen! Ich freue mich auf dich._

_Ginny_

Ohne es selber zu merken war beim Lesen des Briefes sein Blick sanfter geworden und ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei morgen wieder auf Ginny zu treffen. Auf Dumbledores Beerdigung hatte er ihr gesagt, dass ihre Beziehung zu gefährlich für sie wäre und sie beendet. Er konnte nicht beurteilen ob er seiner Entscheidung standhalten würde wenn er Ginny gegenübersteht.

„Au!" schrie Harry und rubbelte sich den Arm in den Hedwig vorher kräftig hineingezwickt hatte, um ihren Herrn aus den Gedanken zu reißen. Nun saß die Schneeule mit vorwurfsvollem Blick und geneigtem Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch und forderte ihr Futter.

„Entschuldige meine Hübsche, ich habe dich ganz vergessen."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit seine ganzen Habseligkeiten aus den Ecken und Verstecken seines Zimmers zusammen zu suchen. Dabei musste er sich eingestehen die ganzen Jahre seine Sachen unordentlich in Ecken gepfeffert zu haben. Aber der Ordentlichste war er auch noch nie gewesen, wie Hermine immer so schön an ihm und Ron kritisierte. Den Dursleys war es ja sowieso egal gewesen wie es um den Zustand seines Zimmer saussah, sie hatten es eh nie betreten und wenn nur im allerhöchsten Notfall.

Zufrieden schaute er auf den Haufen aus Koffer, seinem Feuerblitz und Taschen herunter, die er vor sich gestapelt hatte.

„Siehst du Remus, alles pünktlich fertig!" murmelte er grinsend und warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker.

Vorsichtshalber schaute er noch einmal in jeder Ecke nach ob er auch wirklich nichts übersehen hatte, schließlich hatte er nicht vor in allzu nächster Zeit hier wieder aufzutauchen. Zumindest nicht wenn es sich vermeiden ließe.

Die Zeit bis zum späten Abend ging rasch vorbei und pünktlich um kurz vor Mitternacht klingelte es an der Haustür. Vorsorglich hatte er den Dursleys erzählt das er abgeholt werden würde und aufgrund der Einsicht, das Harry mit dem Besucher aus ihrem Haus ein für alle Mal verschwinden würde, gab es diesesmal kein Geschrei, auch wenn das Lupin und die anderen sicherlich keineswegs aufgehalten hätte.

Harry huschte zur Tür und wollte gerade öffnen, als ihm die verabredete Frage einfiel.

„Wie öffnet man die Karte des Rumtreibers?"

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Harry grinste, entriegelte die Tür und ließ seinen alten Lehrer hereinkommen.

„Hallo Harry, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

Von der einen auf die nächste Sekunde surrte ein roter Lichtblitz an Remus rechtem Ohr vorbei und schlug in den Schrank unter der Treppe ein.

**Fortsetzung folgt….**

**So am Ende dieses Chapters möchte ich nochmal eben auf das kleine Knöpfchen unten links verweisen das sich über ein Review, genauso wie ich, sehr freuen wird:-P**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!**


End file.
